The present invention relates to a device for separately releasing ball bodies and coins. The device is applicable to shooting game machine and the like.
In a general shooting game, after the ball bodies are shot out, the ball bodies scatter and drop down. In the case that no collecting measure is used to collect the ball bodies, some of the ball bodies may be wasted. Also, the scattering ball bodies way lead to slipping down of a player or an operator. Therefore, a collecting net is used to collect the ball bodies.
Such collecting net can collect and recover most of the shooting ball bodies therein for further use. However, some of the ball bodies will still drop into the interior of the machine. This often leads to malfunction of the machine. In addition, the collecting net has large volume which occupies much room.